Midnight Constellations
by howlingwolvesonfire
Summary: Shooting stars and sleepless nights. Drabbles centered around the much under appreciated ship of MidLu for MidLu Week! Mostly fluff with a hint of angst and adult situations.
1. Birthday

**Hello and welcome to MidLu week! For this ship week I'm doing something a bit different than usual, each of the prompts will be small 500 word drabbles instead of longer pieces. This format has been very nice to me and I've gotten much more done with it in place than previous attempts at ship weeks. I hope you all enjoy these drabbles and make sure to check out GemNika and LittlePrincessNana's MidLu week stories!**

* * *

"So, you mean to tell me that you have no idea when your birthday is?"

Midnight shook his head softly, his eyes still closed as he replied, "No, it was not something you would think about a lot when you were a slave in a tower. Even if you could remember it's not like they had a calender on hand for you to know what the date was."

"Is your age just a guess then?" Lucy questioned.

Again Midnight shook his head, "No, we all could recall how old we were at the time, Brain filled in the blanks after that. The exact day of the year was irrelavent to him, plus there was no real way of knowing exactly anyhow, thus we stopped wondering." He turned around a bit to look her in the eye, "Why do you ask anyways?"

Lucy twirled her fingers while answering, "I was curious...you guys don't seem the type to get excited about something as small as a birthday, but at the same time it's hard to believe you all forgot about it."

A momentary silence filled the room before being broken by Midnight's punctuating response, "So?"

The Celestial Mage raised a quizzial eyebrow at him, "So, what?" she asked.

"So, when do you think we were born?"

Lucy blinked, once, twice, then in a small voice squeaked, "You want to know what I think?"

The Reflector Mage smiled at her, "Knowing you, you've probably thought about it at least a little. Besides, it can't be any more right or wrong than anyone else's prediction."

Lucy still looked hesitant, but Midnight didn't need Cobra's soul reading ability to know that her mind was currently whirling.

"Well, to me, I think Cobra was born the earliest in the year; he always struck me as an early spring baby. Then Sorano would be next as the late spring one, sometime when everything was really starting to come everything is coming back to life. Saywer and Richard are the summer children, both born during the summer's peak, with Richard only being a few days to a week older. As for you..." Lucy trailed off, pausing to grin at him, "you would be at the end of the year, right as winter starts."

"Because I'm the youngest?" he replied.

"No, because that's what I think of when I think of you. The way it starts to get cold, how it gets darker than any other time of the year; couple that with all the wonder of the first snow and it just feels like you." She giggled, "If someone had asked me this before I knew you I think I would have said the middle of the winter, where everything is cold and everyone is miserable."

Midnight blinked back in surprise; leave it to his girlfriend to say something so meaningful about a date.

Maybe they'll be able to celebrate his birthday next winter.

* * *

 **Yes, Sorano is a Gemini :P**


	2. Clock

**Sorry for the slight delay, I had to type up this whole chapter all over again. It's not very long but it's still rather frustrating to type out everything again. Also, some of these will be a little over 500 words, oops?**

* * *

"Excuse me, but could you tell me what time it is?"

The slightly off-putting, heavy make-up wearing man was not the first person Lucy would normally go to for the time, but she was in a hurry and the normally crowded park was almost empty at this time of day. "I'm sorry, I promised to meet someone here and I don't want to be late."

"Don't you have a phone?" he answered, his unusual red eyes not even bothering to glance up at her from his book.

"No, I forgot it at home," she tersely replied, annoyed at his lack of respect and eye contact. _I know it's not the most_ convenient _time to ask someone this but really?_

Sighing, the man placed his book down on the bench and rolled up his left wrist revealing a rather nice looking watch. "Six forty-five," he announced quickly, still not even glancing to see if she understood him.

Lucy mumbled a quiet "thank you" before moving away to a bench a good distance away from him. She was a little early, but better that than late. _At least I won't have to talk to Red Eyes over there ever again._

Unfortuantely, the universe seemed to have it out for her as the following weeks made it so that each time she went over the park to meet Levy she did not have her phone. Either she forgot it (again!), had it not charged at all, or some other unforseen circumstance (Natsu), made it impossible to bring it with her. Every time she asked the man from before - who was always there at the same time for some reason - for the time and every time he still refused eye contact and blankly told her the time. This went on for several weeks, until one day...

"Would you just buy a watch already? God, you're absolutely unbelievable!" He looked at her for the first time, his eyes glaring daggers.

Brown eyes stared back with just as much contempt, "You think I _like_ having to ask you ever week what time it is? Fine, see if I ever even look at you again!" She huffed off to her regular bench, plopping herself down and doing her utmost to not even look in his general direction the rest of the time she waited.

She really wanted to skip meeting Levy next week, or at least move the meeting spot to a different spot. In the end, she just made triply sure her phone was available, charged, and in her purse before she left that week.

The man was there again, but instead of his normal book he held a different object in his hand. "Wait," a begrudging plead escaped when had almost passed his bench. "Take this. Consider it the most you'll get of a sincere apology out of me." The object was tossed to her and as Lucy caught it she recognized it as a wristwatch. One that was from a rather popular line of well-made wristwatches. Huh.

"Thank you for the watch. This week I actually have my phone with me though..."

A slight twitch ran through the man's eyes, "Of course."

"...however, considering I have no intention of giving such a nice watch back, yet I still want repay you in some way, how about I buy you lunch? Consider it pay back for what you've done." She wrapped the watch tightly around her wrist and admired how it looked on her.

"...I think I can live with that," he spoke in an exasperated tone.

Lucy giggled, "Don't worry, I promise I won't be late."

* * *

 **Midnight accidentally ordered something expensive and insisted he pay for her lunch. They've been doing this for two months now.**


	3. Pin-Up

**Because I apparently can't write 500 words to save my life, have two updates today.**

Midnight remembered when Lucy talked about Fairy Tail's one year disbandment. She had battled with depression throughout a majority of the year and even when she talked about the few good things of that dark period a sad smile always graced her face. Midnight could feel nothing but helplessness every time she mentioned it, his best option during that time being to hold her tight and prompt her only when he felt it necessary to continue.

One thing he did not remember her talking about, _ever,_ was the fact that before she took a job at Sorcerer Weekly she had a...different job.

"Where did you even _find_ this?" A befuddled Midnight asked.

"How I came across this is not important. What _is_ important is what's inside." Cobra answered, a wiry grin crossing his face as he tapped the magazine cover.

The cover in question sporting a rather revealing bikini on one Lucy Heartfilla, with the cover also promising more pictures inside. The publication date indicating that it was printed six months before the guild reformed. Normally having a magazine full of hot pictures of your girlfriend would have been tempting for Midnight to keep, but considering the date..."I have a bad feeling about this."

"Relax, no one else is even watching me give this to you." Cobra waved offhandedly at the background, where yet another massive guild brawl was taking place. "Besides, I thought Lucy didn't mind you having stuff like this?"

"Ok, one: That has never been discussed fully between us before, and two: If she sees me with this I will undoubtedly not be doing much in the foreseeable future with her."

"It can't be that bad-"

"No! Dammit, it's bad enough that I already feel tempted to take it; I don't need you ragging on me with all the reasons you think I need it."

"Uh-"

"Does she look absolutely amazing in this? Yes. Do I wish I could have this and look at it without feeling guilty? Yes. But I have no idea what kind of mixed feelings she may have about this, so, while yes, she does look hot in that bikini, I cannot honestly take this thing in good conscious."

Cobra said nothing in reply, his single eye staring widely at something that seemed to be directly behind Midnight-

Oh, shit.

Slowly turning himself to look behind him, Midnight felt a shiver of horror run through his spine as surprised brown eyes looked into his own. "Not that I mind the compliments," a slight blush came across her features, "but what exactly are you two talking about that involves me?"

"Um, well, you see..." Midnight's words died in his throat as Lucy took a seat next to him and spotted the magazine.

"Oh! Is this the Weekly that had me as the centerfold?" She chuckled, picking it up and studying the cover. Midnight stared at her blankly. "They sold out of them quickly but I never thought to pick one up for myself at the time." Lucy flipped through the magazine, pausing to laugh occasionally or share an amusing story of what happened on se that day. Across the table Cobra struggled hard not to burst out laughing while Midnight gave a sigh of half relief half disbelief. In no small part was he grateful harbored no negative memories towards the magazine like he thought she would.

Now maybe they could have sometime happy to talk about, together.


	4. Copy

**I like the idea of Edolas people coming over to Earthland. This makes me wanna make a longer fic out of it.**

* * *

"Let me get this straight, what you're trying to convince me is that you," Midnight motioned to a girl strikingly similar to that of Lucy, save for the skull apparel and darker clothing, "are a version of Lucy from a parallel universe."

"Yep," Lucy Ashley stated, folding her arms behind her back. Heartfillia gave an awkward smile.

"Apparently something caused the hole between the two worlds to open and some people from Edolas ended up here." Explaining this whole mess was going to be a nightmare, parallel universes you've been too don't come up in daily conversation much. "So for the time being any people from Edolas will be staying with their counterparts here on Earthland."

Instead of looking confused - like Lucy thought he would - Midnight nodded, his hand on his chin in contemplation. "That does explain why I saw Jellal and Erza being exceptionally affection earlier today. Damn and I thought some real progress had been made."

Ashley screwed up her face in disgust at Midnight's comment, "You saw the King and the Fairy- _Knightwalker,_ being all lovey-dovey with each other?" A gagging sound **emitted** from her throat, her clear disapproval of the couple being shown in the most obnoxious way possible. Lucy forced down the urge to reprimand her other half and tried changing the subject, "How has the Edolas reconstruction been going Ashley?"

Ashley, however, ignored the question and instead peered intently at Midnight. Her face lit up in recognition as she sat up straight, "I've seen you before! You look almost exactly like that council member that I met once!"

Judging by Midnight's shocked expression, this was not something he had accounted for. "I'm...on the council?"

"Oh yeah! Me and him, we don't get along at all, makes sense being the opposites of you two. He once arrested me for "public indecency", like, sure I wasn't _fully_ clothed at the time but it wasn't that bad! Damn that sleepy asshole..." Ashley rambled on and on about "Macbeth" and all the terrible things he had done towards her (all of which seemed to be ultimately her fault in the first place). Lucy noted how, even though she claimed to despise him, she seemed to have just as much to say about him as she did her Macbeth. In a weird way, that was quite comforting.

"Well, considering how this Macbeth is wanted _by_ the council as a criminal I don't think we'll have to worry about him arresting you for anything." _Especially public indecency._

Ashley barked out a short laugh and gave Midnight a sly grin. "Is that so? Interesting that you would date a criminal Heart, didn't think you had it in you!" She moved over next to Midnight on the couch, talking adamantly while questioning him about everything he did. Still a bit overwhelmed with all the new information all at once, Midnight talked quietly, only looking Ashley in the eye when she asked a particularly odd question.

Lucy relaxed her tense frame, so far so good. Maybe this won't be a long wait for a solution after all.

"...and of course I need to tell you about the time Heart came to Edolas! Did you know we took a bath together?"

On second thought, it was going to be a very long wait.

"Heart? Your boyfriend is bleeding out. Think you might wanna do something about that."

* * *

 **Edolas Lucy is so fun to write, she kinda stole the spotlight from the MidLu :'D**


	5. Silence

It shouldn't have surprised him, really. It wasn't like it was totally unexpected or anything, the blonde had every right to never speak to him again after what he had done.

When Crime Sorciere first arrived at Fairy Tail the general reception was positive, albeit a little awkward considering everything that happened before. After a few months of getting to know each other both guilds formed a special bond with each other that extended to everyone in the guilds.

Execpt for one.

The blonde - no, wait, she has a name dammit - Lucy hadn't spoken to him since he entered the guild. Not once did he remember even sharing eye contact with her. Oddly enough she was friendly with everyone else in his guild, especially Cobra and Angel who she chatted with adamantly every time they visited. Cobra claimed that she held no ill will towards any of them, so then why...?

It was almost like she was avoiding him.

Gee, wonder why she would do _that_?

Midnight sighed as sat in his chair, occasionally sneaking glances at Lucy who was seated a ways off with some of her female friends. Their frequent shrieks and giggles throwing his train of thought off and causing him to silently curse at himself. He wanted to know why Lucy was avoiding him, but the only way to really do that was to actually talk to her.

Supposedly he already knew the reason; the whole "sacrificing someone into a clock" thing was a pretty tough life choice to live down. Before that, well, let's be nice and say that it was pretty terrible in every aspect.

Then again, the same could be said for the rest of the Oracion Seis, and she sure didn't treat any of them like that.

Midnight rubbed his temples in frustration. All his reasoning led back to the same question, why him?

Maybe...maybe it was something different entirely. Something he wouldn't, or couldn't, even think of.

Midnight leaned back in his chair, his right eye catching yet another small glimpse of Lucy, whose face now took on an even brighter glow as she discussed something adamantly with her blue-haired friend.

There were a lot of things he wished he could ask, _Do you still think of the clock incident? How did you beccome so close to everyone else in such a short period of time? Are you intentionally avoiding me or is it just coincidence that our eyes have never both met? Do you wish I wasn't around at all? Are you happy?_

 _Are you happy?_

Laughter from the other table once again shook Midnight away from his thoughts. Instead of mentally cursing he mentally sighed in relief. That train of thought had taken a strange turn no doubt.

One day he hoped there would come an opprotunity to finally talk to the blonde that made his every thought swirl together. For now, he would just have to bare the weighted silence that came between them.

It was the least he could do, after all.

* * *

 **A bit more melancholy than the usual drabbles, but I like the simplicity of this one.**


	6. Make-Up

A sudden realization came to Lucy's mind one morning as she was getting ready. Nothing too extreme or unusual (especially considering the people she had to work with everyday), but it came as a surprise nonetheless.

Midnight - or Macbeth as he wanted her to call him now - was practically living in her house now.

Maybe it was because he was often gone for weeks, even months at a time for Crime Sorciere missions, but Lucy had never given much thought to his presence in her home before. At first he was just there because of an annoyance, apparently a few of the independent guild's members needed a place to crash one night when some of the other guild members were up for...prior engagements. Lucy remembered how Cobra had stocked his various posions, (and one snake he found which he dubbed "Larry") into her sock drawer which caused a lot of needless screaming and more than a few physical threats. Sorano and Racer had little problematic stuff in terms of actual things but oftentimes Lucy wished they would keep quiet about certain...things. (No, she was not Gajeel's girlfriend just because she had a bunny suit, _how many times did she have to explain this._ )

The only person that did not get on her nerves on some infruriatingly high level was Macbeth who was either asleep or quietly reading by himself for the majority of the night. She talked to him a bit when everyone else had quieted down and gone to bed and found his coversations much wittier than she had previously imagined.

The next day, they all left to go take on a week-long mission and Lucy relished in the peace and quiet her apartment now had. (Until Natsu showed up that is, but reallly, it was bound to happen eventually.)

Then, something strange happened. Macbeth came back.

He claimed that the inn that ususally housed them was full and that maybe, if she didn't mind, he could stay here again? Lucy saw no real objection, he _was_ the only one that hadn't driven her half mad that particular night. Sure, why not?

One night turned into two, which turned into a week, which turned into nearly every time the guild stopped by in the town. The blonde began eagerly awaiting the black and white haired man's return from his missions almost as much as Macbeth himself. There began a strange cycle of him going away and coming back; one that continued on even now.

Memories of all those nights came flooding back as Lucy picked up the object that sparked her realization. It was a rather simple black bag, albeit one that also had Macbeth's sewed on it with white thread in the most stylish way possible. She chuckled while clutching the bag close, its familiar contents clinking inside.

"I still can't believe he has more make-up stuff than me," Lucy spoke softly, finally putting the bag back and finishing with her own morning routinue.

Macbeth would be back later today, and she wanted to look her best for that.


	7. Halloween

**MidLu week may be over, but I think I saved the cutest for last. Enjoy the family fluff and have a happy halloween!**

* * *

Lucy sighed and straightened her daughter's cape out one more time, much to the little girl's annoyance. "Mommy, I can do it myself!"

A small smile formed on Lucy's lips. _She grew up so fast,_ she thought as memories of her daughter as a toddler flashed through her mind. _Hard to believe she's almost eight; soon she'll be learning magic, then going on jobs, then moving out of the house, then..._

"Mom!"

Lucy's trailing thoughts halted as she looked down at the young girl who grabbed the edges of her cape and curled her mouth in an eager attempt at a wicked grin. "Do I look like a scary vampire?"

"Why, you're scariest vampire I've ever seen Estella!" Lucy cried out in mock horror. Estella's eyes sparkled as she grinned, revealing the set of vampire fangs her mother had attached just moments before. The costume had been all Estella's idea, with Macbeth helping out with the make-up and fake fangs while Lucy made the cape. The little seven year old absolutely adored the costume, and would no doubt wear it around for several days after the event, even when all the make-up had worn off and the cape was spotted and dirty. If there was one thing Estella liked, it was being scary.

"I am pretty scary, but there's one vampire that's even _more_ scary than me!" She cried out.

"It wouldn't happen to be me would it?"

Estella shrieked in delight as she ran towards Macbeth, who was also dressed as a vampire. Lucy adjusted her own costume, a simple pair of cat ears and a tail, then joined her husband and daughter at the front door of their apartment. "Now, remember Estella, no scaring people you don't know, ok?"

"Yes Mom," Estella replied passively, then turned back to look at her dad, "Hey, do you think I'll scare Uncle Erik this time?"

Macbeth gave a short laugh, "He can hear you coming, remember? Unless you don't think at all he'll find out what you're going to do a mile away."

Estella looked slightly disappointed at not being able to scare her Uncle but suddenly her face lit up. "Great idea Dad!" she squealed and ran out the door before she could catch the look of terror on her father's face.

"Wait! I didn't mean...and she's gone." Macbeth sighed in defeat.

"At least she knows the way to the guild by heart. Besides, I'm sure Erik'll give her at least one scared yell." Lucy kissed the top of his head, making him ruffle his hair in embarrassment. "Now, are you ready to see your daughter scaring the crap out of random strangers?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

And with that they headed out into the streets towards the guild, eager and excited for the night ahead.

* * *

 **Family fluff is my ultimate weakness. I put some doodles I did of Estella on my tumblr if anyone wants to see them. Kinda questionable quality (both of the photo and drawings) but I really like Estella's character and I hope to use it again soon!**


End file.
